


Sing me to sleep

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>deep in the cell of my heart i will feel so glad to go</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me to sleep

Her words come out breathlessly, even as the dark hands press in and wind around his body like a tender vice.

“Hey, lady.”

She stops singing and looks down at him; his hair’s moved enough that she can see one eye placidly watching her. “Sing a happy song.”

“I don’t know…I don’t know…”

“That’s alright. It’s hard to know happy songs when you’re not happy.”

He snorts, only a few seconds before his ribs start cracking under the relentless pressure. “I’ll be free, right?”

Only his face is visible now, blood speckling his mouth with each ragged breath. It’s only fair, she thinks, that she sits closer so he can hear her singing for him.

“Ichi will free you,” she murmurs as she idly strokes his hair. “Ichi will help Lord Bear.”

He smiles with bloodstained teeth.


End file.
